The invention is related to an exterior mirror of a vehicle according the German Patent application DE 102006025070.2 which is incorporated by reference.
Exterior mirrors, into which a light function is integrated, which is provided as a turning signal, are known. Therefore, a turning signal module is integrated into a forward wall of the mirror housing. Within the mirror housing, various components, as e.g. an actuator motor for tilting the mirror, for a respective heater, or for pivoting the exterior mirror into a parking position, are located.
It is the object of the invention to provide an exterior mirror for a vehicle, whose application area is expanded in spite of the limited installation space available.